In the art of data communication, it is known to test a transmitter unit for the power outputted in the different frequency bands. For instance, 3GPP standard document 3G TS 51.010-1 provides specification for testing whether or not an output RF spectrum (ORFS) of an Enhanced Data rates for Global Evolution (EDGE) transceiver complies with the requirements set by the part of the 3G standards relating to EDGE telecommunication systems.
Known methods for testing whether or not the output RF spectrum complies with the EDGE standard include observing the output power spectrum over a couple of hundreds of bursts. The burst include a random bit pattern. The bursts are generated by generating data packets incorporating the random bit pattern in the data packet and generating a phase shift keying (PSK) modulated signal according to the generated data packet. The PSK modulated signal is subsequently inputted to the transmitter unit to be tested. The RF spectrum of the signals outputted by the transmitter unit is monitored to measure whether the ORFS complies with the EDGE standards.
However, a general disadvantage of the known test methods is that they are time consuming since hundreds of burst are used to get an accurate and stable measurement. Furthermore, the known test methods do not give a clear insight in the characteristics of the tested components.